


sweet like honey

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet like honey

matt straddled harrison's lap, slowly grinding against his erection while taking off his shirt. harrison shuddered when he felt matt's lips kiss his bare chest while cupping one of his pecs. 

"mmpf, m-matty." harrison squirmed from the double stimulation, holding on to the back of matt's head for support. matt smiled and dipped his head down farther, taking one of harrison's nipples in between his teeth as he squeezed the other.

harrison moaned once matt bit down on the nipple inside of his mouth, matt looked up at him with his innocent blue eyes as he suckled on the nipple, listening to harrison's soft whiny moans and feeling the creamy liquid enter his mouth.

"m-matt.."

matt began to suck harder, enjoying the sweet sounds of harrison's whimpers from the now sensitive bud, until the milk went dry.

matt detached the nipple from his mouth and smiled softly, licking the leftover milk from off his own lips and lapping the nipple clean, listening to harrison mewl from the action.

matt moved over to the other nipple, pinching the nipple that he already milked dry while beginning to suckle onto the new bud. harrison cried out from overstimulation but soon the cries turned into low moans of matt's name and whimpers.

once that nipple was milked dry as well, matt repeated the same process as before then kissed the pecs gently, leaving trails of red-purple hickies around the pale skin.

he kissed down harrison's belly until he reached the waistband of his pants, pulling down the pants and boxers in one swift movement. he kissed up and down harrison's shaft then took his cock in his hand. he pumped harrison's cock until he saw precum began to form, then took the length into his mouth, bobbing his head and pumping the parts of the shaft that he couldn't fit inside of his mouth.

harrison groaned, holding matt's head down the huge member, tears pricked matt's eyes as he took him down his throat deeper, feeling his mouth stretch around the cock.

his mouth was going to be sore, but listening to his boyfriend's sweet moans made it all worth it.

he licked stripes up and down his cock and swirled his tongue around the slit until harrison tightened his grip on matt's silky hair. 

"c-cumming!" harrison grunted and pushed matt's head down completely. 

tears ran down matt's cheek as the salty liquid shot down his throat, harrison let out a guttural moan and threaded his fingers through matt's hair, cooing soft praises to the younger boy. 

matt raised his head and looked up at harrison with blown out eyes of lust, harrison chuckled at the way cum and drool ran down matt's swollen red lips. he wiped away matt's tears with the pad of his thumb and gave matt's cheek a soft kiss.

"i love you, babe, you made me feel so good."

matt smiled, burrowing his head into the older one's shoulder. gently kissing the sweaty skin. "i love you too, harry."


End file.
